


Dancing

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blood is mentioned, Coma, Dancing, Hospitalization, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin and Jeongin dance, Hyunjin just wants to dance with Jeongin again, M/M, Slow Dancing, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Hyunjin would give anything to dance with Jeongin one more time...Spoiler: he gets his wish.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Long time no see. How have you been? This was something completely random I thought up, and not at all what I was originally going to post for Hyunjin, but the other idea is smut based, and I figured I should post something a little fluffier/angstier first lol. This is the first one I've written that has a before, during, AND after. Let me know what you think!
> 
> There is a hospital scene, mentions of blood, and one scene that eludes to being sexual (Hyunjin's stamina is mentioned), so if any of those make you uncomfortable, you can skip this one!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, comments are appreciated as always. I think Jisung is next... think.

“Hyunjinnie Hyung!” Hyunjin smiled at the omega’s voice, pausing what he was doing to turn around.

  
  


“Yes, darling?” Hyunjin’s eyes met Jeongin’s, the younger’s wide eyed, twinkly gaze enough to bring Hyunjin to his knees.

  
  


_ Cute. _

  
  


“Can we dance?” Hyunjin could have thought of a million different things the younger would have asked him, but that was not one of them.

  
  


“ _ Dance _ , baby?” Hyunjin laughs, turning the stove heating his ramen off.

  
  


“You go and teach a dance class, dance with other people from around the pack who you have no connections to. Why not dance with me, your mate?” Jeongin made a good point.

  
  


“Hm…” Hyunjin hums in response, “alright, darling. Just let me eat first, then we can dance, ok?” Jeongin’s entire face lit up, Hyunjin laughing as the omega jumped around excitedly.

  
  


“Hurry up, Hyung! I’m a bad dancer, and I won’t get any better with you being a slow eater,” Hyunjin scoffed at this, reaching out to pinch Jeongin’s side. The omega squeaked before taking a big step back to create distance.

  
  


“You’re not a bad dancer,” Hyunjin steals a kiss from the omega before he begins slurping down his ramen.

  
  


_ Jeongin is a bad dancer. _

  
  


Not the worst, but definitely not the best. However, Jeongin has the most fun while dancing, and Hyunjin thinks that’s all that matters. The pair dance in their living room to a vast array of songs and artists, from Megan Thee Stallion, to The Weeknd, to Ed Sheeran the mates don’t hold back. Felix even makes an appearance, filming the pair on his phone for a little while before he has to leave to run errands. By the end of it, Hyunjin is completely worn out from jumping around, collapsing onto the couch with his chest heaving.

  
  


“Come on, Hyungie, one more song!” Jeongin pouts, and Hyunjin laughs.

  
  


“Give me a minute, darling, us old people don’t have as much stamina as you do,” Hyunjin jokes, wiping the sweat off his brow. He gets up after a moment to grab a water bottle from the fridge, chugging it down with ease. Jeongin watches him, eyes lingering on the way sweat runs down his neck, large hand completely covering the bottle and making it seem tiny.

  
  


“Really? You could have fooled me with the stamina,  _ alpha _ ,” Hyunjin almost chokes on his water, has to reign in his alpha who has begun to stir in interest.

  
  


_ Not now. _

  
  


“Maybe you were just a fool before, and it was easy to trick you,” Hyunjin laughs when Jeongin throws a pillow at him, “alright, alright, one more song. Which one do you want, darling?” Hyunjin sets down his water bottle, moving back into the living room as Jeongin scrolls through the alpha’s phone.

  
  


“This one!” Jeongin’s face lights up, pressing the song and quickly setting the phone down to face Hyunjin. It takes a moment for the alpha to recognize the melody, surprised the younger had picked a slower song instead of a dance song. John Legend’s voice fills Hyunjin’s ears, a smile slowly stretching across his face, “it’s one of my favorites,” Jeongin bites his lip, and Hyunjin would almost think the younger was nervous.

  
  


“Well then, may I have this dance?” Hyunjin holds his hand out, Jeongin laughing as he accepts it.

  
  


“Yes, you may,” Jeongin’s smile is just as bright as the day Hyunjin met him, but there’s something more there, something genuine. The two stand close as they sway back and forth to the rhythm, gazes unmoving from each other as they pour their love until this silly little dance. The sway around the entire song, Jeongin only breaking eye contact towards the end, choosing to rest his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder instead. The alpha smiles, holding Jeongin close, and it’s then as his entire body fills with a familiar warmth that he realizes what that something more was.

  
  


_ Love. _

  
  


.

  
  


_ 6 months later…  _

  
  


.

  
  


“I don’t know, something is off,” Hyunjin scoffs as he pauses the song once again, shaking his head, “I don’t know if it’s the choreo, or the song. I was hoping to show my students this next set by Monday, but at this rate I won’t have any of it at all next week,” Frustration builds within Hyunjin, fists balling as he attempts to stave his anger. He grabs his phone, starting the song from the beginning again and moving to the choreo he himself had created, but it still feels wrong. Something in his gut is telling him that it’s not right, and he just can’t figure it out. Hyunjin growls, running his fingers through his hair. The alpha pauses, breath as heavy as his heart.

  
  


“You always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better,” Hyunjin sighs, turning to face Jeongin. The younger was lying unconscious in his hospital bed, hadn’t moved in almost three months. Hyunjin thinks of all the things he would give to hear Jeongin’s words of encouragement again, the things he would do to see the omega’s smile again. He knows that if Jeongin were here, the omega would know exactly what to say to cheer him on. Jeongin would probably tell him that he’s thinking too much, that Hyunjin always taught him that dancing comes from within, from your emotions and how you feel. He would probably tell Hyunjin to stop thinking and start feeling, and he would be right.

  
  


Hyunjin loses himself in his thoughts, forgets to start the song from the beginning again so it moves on to the next song, the familiar piano sound causing Hyunjin’s heart to skip a beat.

  
  


_ All of me by John Legend. _

  
  


Hyunjin grabs his phone, fingers moving to change the song, but he finds that he can’t. His fingers are frozen, John Legend’s beautiful vocals filling his ears. Hyunjin stares at the track, the seconds ticking on as his emotions begin to flood through him. Teardrops fall onto Hyunjin’s phone, the alpha quick to wipe them away and try to breathe through his feelings. Hyunjin looks at Jeongin again, setting his phone down and allowing the song to play.

  
  


“M-May I have this dance, darling?” Hyunjin’s voice wavers. Jeongin doesn’t respond, Hyunjin knew he wouldn’t, but that doesn’t stop Hyunjin from slowly leaning down, gently lifting the omega into his arms, careful not to tug or tangle any of the cords attached to him.

  
  


“Hyunjin—“ Chan’s voice is heard from the opposite side of the room, but it’s cut off.

  
  


“No… Let them dance,” Minho.

  
  


Hyunjin doesn’t look in their direction, just begins slowly swaying to the song with Jeongin cradled in his arms. A quick glance to Jeongin’s vitals show they have remained normal, nothing out of place or wrong, besides the fact that he isn’t awake. The position is awkward due to Jeongin’s dead weight, and Hyunjin can’t exactly spin because of the cords and intubation tube, but he can sway just slightly and Hyunjin thinks that’s enough.

  
  


_ It’s not enough. _

  
  


The song comes to an end, and Hyunjin stops swaying. Silence fills the room, and the alpha isn’t sure if someone paused the next song, or his phone just didn’t play it, but he is appreciative either way, suddenly doesn’t feel like listening to any more music.

  
  


Hyunjin looks down at Jeongin, observes his face. He’s pale, eye bags a little darker than they normally are. His face has thinned out, and is seemingly void of any color, even his lips are pale, tinted slightly blue. The corners of Jeongin’s eyes are somewhat wet due to the nurses giving him eye drops every now and then so his eyes don’t dry out, but despite all of this, he still looks like Jeongin. He still looks like Hyunjin’s baby.

  
  


Hyunjin thinks of the first time they met, a tiny omega with a brace filled smile informing the alpha that he had dropped his wallet. Hyunjin thought he was going to hit on him, just like all the other dynamics do, but Jeongin didn’t. The omega simply returned Hyunjin’s wallet, then ran off. The alpha remembers feeling a sense of longing, a craving for an omega he knew absolutely nothing about, but he was the first to meet Jeongin, and subsequently introduce him to the others. Jeongin belonged to him first, and he felt responsible. 

  
  


Hyunjin had always been the first when it came to Jeongin, including now. He had been the first one there that horrible afternoon. Hyunjin barely remembers it, only seeing red and wanting nothing more than to tear the wolf apart. He can’t think about it. Hyunjin has avoided thinking about that night for months, and he will continue to avoid it now. He can’t think about the blood, Jeongin’s screams.

_ He can't. _

  
  


Hyunjin hadn’t realized he had started sobbing until the others surrounded him, Seungmin taking Jeongin from his arms and laying him back into bed as Jisung pulled Hyunjin into a hug, Chan cradling the alpha’s head and pressing kisses into his hair. 

  
  


Hyunjin lets them hold him as he cries, doesn’t even try to hold back anymore. He lets himself go, and decides to fully rely on his mates for the first time since Jeongin was attacked, and they are all there to catch him and take care of him.

  
  


Hyunjin spares one last glance at Jeongin before leaving once visiting hours are over, and that night he dreams of dancing with the omega properly.

  
  


“You’ll dance with him again,” Chan whispers as he tucks Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear, the alphas cuddled together in Chan’s bed. He sounds so sure, and Hyunjin wants so badly to believe it. Instead, he lets the thought escape him, choosing to press his nose into Chan’s neck as the alphas drift off to sleep.

  
  


.

  
  


_ 1 year later…  _

  
  


.

  
  


“Hyung!” Hyunjin whips around at Jeongin’s voice, the younger skipping into the dance studio and straight up to Hyunjin.

  
  


“Whoa, slow down, darling. Did you come here by yourself?” Hyunjin leads Jeongin to a bench and has him sit down, the omega breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

  
  


“No,” Jeongin scoffs, “Changbinnie Hyung is  _ old,”  _ Jeongin speaks matter-of-factly, and Hyunjin has to bite his lip to hold in a cackle when Changbin suddenly runs through the door.

  
  


“Hey, I told you to wait for me!” Changbin grumbles, out of breath.

  
  


“You were too slow, I told you I wanted to see him  _ now!” _ Hyunjin does laugh at this.

  
  


“You wanted to see me, huh? Well here I am, darling, but you shouldn’t run away from one of us, ok?” Hyunjin runs his hands down Jeongin’s arms, intertwining their fingers.

  
  


“I was  _ in  _ the building—“ Jeongin argues.

  
  


“Did I ask if you were in the building?” Hyunjin’s tone shifts slightly, but instead of folding, Jeongin simply sticks his tongue out towards Hyunjin. The alpha’s mouth drops open dramatically, a scoff escaping him.

  
  


“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that? Well then, I’ll just have to do this—!” Hyunjin begins tickling Jeongin, the younger laughing loudly as he tries to get away from Hyunjin, Changbin looking on fondly.

  
  


“Alright kids, I hate to break this up but we gotta leave soon. Chan wants us back sooner rather than later,” Hyunjin knows what Changbin means, Chan hasn’t liked Jeongin out of his sight for too long since the attack. Hyunjin understands, and the alpha would much rather play it safe than sorry.

  
  


“Wait, I came to ask you a question,” Jeongin grabs Hyunjin’s attention again.

  
  


“What is it, darling?”

  
  


“Can we dance, Hyungie? To that song I like?”

  
  


This time, Hyunjin’s face is the one that lights up, “Course, darling,” and if Changbin has to step away for a moment to gather himself, his emotions, neither Hyunjin nor Jeongin mention it as they sway together to the smooth tune of John Legend.

  
  



End file.
